Just a Story
by SleepyGirl
Summary: Because of 'interesting' situation, Sakura Haruno, the ice princess, finds herself with a cute servant boy named Naruto. LIfe couldn't get any better. Narusaku Complete


**I'm being a lazy ass...I probably should update on my other stories...but still, it's fun just to write one-shot. This is my second time attempting it, so please...be easy, ne? I may be writing this as a multi-chaptered story if people likes it. But I kinda doubt they would. **

**I haven't wrote this in a pretty long time.. Pairing is NaruSaku. **

* * *

Do you know the story of a seller and a goddess?

Well, if you don't, I'll tell you.

Once upon a time, there was a seller who's name was Uzumaki. His first name is unknown.

Like I said earlier, he is a seller. He made shoes and sold them. His shoes were as normal as others, but because of his good-natured personality and good-looking face, he made quiet a lot of money by selling shoes. He wasn't rich, it was just that he was above the average living lifestyle. He wasn't special. Just a normal man, selling shoes for living. Simple.

One shiny day, birds chirping and sky so blue with no trace of clouds, he went in to the forest. He wanted to get some woods for his fire at night. He could've bought it in the market, but he forgot to buy them. Again. Well, I thank him because than this story wouldn't have happened.

He gathered some woods, here and there, and decided that he was too tired to move. Such a lazy ass.

So he thought, _I'll take a bath in the lake._ After all, he was deep in the forest so it's not like someone was here. Yeah, of course. That would be true in a normal, boring pointless person's life.

He went to a nearby lake. One would wonder how he had strength to walk to a lake that was 500m away but was too tired to pick up a freaking wood piece from the ground that was 50cm away. Don't. You will look like a nerd. Besides, it's a story. Don't put your mind to it.

He was almost in the lake when he heard a beautiful but sad singing voice. He peeked through the bush and found a pink-haired goddess sitting on the rock, her hair pinned in a beautiful gold pin that blinded his eyes.

She wasn't crying, she didn't look sad, but something about her screamed sadness and loneliness.

Something that Uzumaki could not undertand. How could a goddess be sad?

He stared at her singing form for awhile before deciding that, he looked like a stalker and a pervert, staring at a goddess singing. So he decided to leave. He slowly backed away, until...

_Snap._

A tree broke under his foot.

"Who's there?"

Snap, indeed.

--

--

Uzumaki ran and ran, trying to get away from the rope that the goddess was controlling. He could not get caught, because than he will be killed. The goddess looked so angry when she saw him.

He was too handsome to die, not to mention young, thank you.

However, do you think a human can run from a goddess too long? Not really, I don't think so. So, of course, Uzumaki got caught.

He was brought to the goddess, hanging upside down, blood rushing to his head, looking truly pathetic. His blue eyes met goddess' cold, green ones. He gulped.

"Do you think you can get away with stalking a goddess?"

Uh, yes?

"No...but please, let me live! I'm too young to die! I have kids and wife at home!"

"Uzumaki, I know that you don't have a wife and kids."

Well, that didn't work.

"Um...I'm too handsome?"

Goddess snorted. Goddess snorts?

"What about this?"

Huh?

"I'll make you a deal."

She moved to touch his face, trailed his chin line with her long, lean and pale finger.

"You have two choices. One, to die here,"

Her finger trailed his long neck and drew a line at his throat.

"Two, to be my slave and work for me forever. This means not only you, but your generation following you will be slave for my generation.

"So? What do you choose?"

Do you need to ask?

"What do I do, Master?"

_Sorry, my future generations._

* * *

**_Generation after generation._**

**_They have maintained the relationship, safe and sound._**

**_But all was about to change._**

* * *

"Haruno Sakura! You are sleeping in my class again!"

The said teacher threw a chalk at a girl named Haruno Sakura. Sakura grabbed the chalk from hitting her face, however, and lifted her pretty face with scowl on her face. Her pink hair fell around her and her emerald eyes were glaring daggers at her teacher. Her uniform was clean but worn in a poor manner.

"What's up with you?"

"That is no way to talk to your teacher, Miss Haruno." Her teacher smirked and threw another chalk at Sakura, which she caught easily.

"Come up and show this equation for us, Miss Haruno."

Sakura sighed and got up ever-so-slowly and walked up to the blackboard. She looked at the equation for a second and started solving it with ease. Her laziness was all gone and her emerald eyes were cool and calculating. She wrote down the procedures and wrote answers while the girls and guys behind her watched her, amazed. When she finished it, she looked at her teacher who nodded back and smiled. Sakura stretched and went back to her desk.

"You did it again, Sakura." Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, looked at her with blue eyes.

"Do what?" Sakura yawned and buried her head in her arms again.

"Solving equations that only teachers know the answer of and pissing everyone off in process."

"Not my fault," she said, lifting her head and looking at her best friend, "it was easy as hell."

Ino scoffed, "For you, duh."

Sakura snored.

--

--

Next was Physical Education, Sakura's only favorite subject. To her joy, they were doing basketball, something she was very happy to do. The adrenaline pumping and the moment of triumph when the ball went in the net was the best feeling ever. She wasn't in the basketball team because she wasn't interested in training that they do, but she went to the school's basketball court and played against some boys there.

"Ino, pass!"

When the ball was passed to Sakura, she took the stance and shot, and the ball went in the net with 'swish'. She grinned, her emerald eyes triumph and alive, joyfulness dancing inside. She ran down the court and began playing as defence, blocking out Sayuri, a red haired girl who Sakura hates, in process. If you are wondering, yes, Sayuri fell to the floor with a huge bruise on her knee. Who said Sakura was easy?

Ino looked at her best friend and sighed. Basketball was one of the only things that made Sakura smile, grin, or show any emotions that are positive. She doesn't know what made Sakura like that, showing emotion only neccessary and nicknamed 'ice princess'. Sakura Haruno she remembered were so cheerful and smiling all the time, making others around her smile in process. When Ino confronted Sakura about it, she said that 'girl you knew is dead' and just walked away emotionless. Ino really hoped that Sakura she knew came back; happy, cheery Sakura with contagious smile.

--

--

Next day, Sakura was sitting at her assigned desk, her head buried on her arms, sleeping. Ino sighed and smacked Sakura at her head. She raised her head and glared at Ino, who smirked triumphantly.

"What the heck was that for?"

"I have news to tell you, idiot."

Sakura sat back, raised her legs on her desk, giving boys very good view of her long, creamy legs which resulted ultimate nosebleed, and arched her elegant eyebrow at her. Whenever Ino said there was a news, it was important.

"What is it?"

"There's a new guy coming to our class," Ino sat at the chair in front of Sakura, "and apparently, he's hot."

Sakura looked at Ino with disbelief clearly written on her face. "You think I care?"

"Well, no," said Ino, huffing in anger. "But you have to see him though, he is super freaking cute. I don't want you to be sleep again and never see him for the rest of the school year, never once knowing that there was a hot guy in your class."

"Maybe I'll just do that," said Sakura, yawning and stretching like a car. "Besides, when was I ever interested in boys anyway?"

"I know you are not interested," Ino looked at her with mock seriousness in her eyes, "but your pathetic love life annoys the hell out of me."

Sakura gave her a look that said 'I-don't-give-a-crap' and tried to bury her head again. A chalk flew at her, though, and she was forced to catch the chalk. She gave darkest glare she can mangage to her teacher. "What is this; let's annoy the hell out of Sakura day?"

"I'm sorry Sakura," the teacher said, coming into the class and putting her stuff down on the desk, "but I wanted to see your lovely face first thing in the morning. It never fails to cheer me up."

"And your ugly face never fails to disgust me enough." Sakura caught another chalk coming at her, smirking. "Just telling the truth, no need to get so feisty."

The teacher mock glared at her for a moment and Sakura returned it with annoying smirk of hers. The teacher sighed, knowing she wouldn't win, but stood up and announced the class. "Class, we have a new student today in this hellhole. Do not greet him like a devils should, but please, greet him like a proper being. Uzumaki Naruto, come in!"

A guy with easygoing grin on his face stepped inside the classroom, his blonde hair and blue hair captivating every girls in the class except for certain ones like Sakura and the teacher. His toned bicep rippled everytime he took a step, his muscled chest painfully evident under his white shirt. His blazer was unbuttoned and loose, giving good view of his six-packed stomach. He had six scars going across his boyish face, something that girls didn't fail to notice.

"Will you introduce yourself to class, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Um..." he scratched his head nervously, and gave a shy smile to the class, making his new fanclub girls swoon. "I've never done this before...my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and good fight...I transferred here because I need to find someone really important." Awkward silence fell on the class, absolutely no idea how to take in that comment.

"Do you have any questions for him, class?" Some hands were raised but teacher ignored the questions, wanting to start the class right away. "Seeing that there are no questions, I'll let you get seated. Let's see..." The owner of the hands sweatdropped as they were ignored for hundredth time. The teacher smirked at Sakura who was, again, sleeping. Seriously, how can someone fall asleep in a matter of 1 second? The teacher threw a book at Sakura this time and Sakura, caught off guard, managed to catch it before it hit her head.

"What the hell?" she glared, a encyclopedia she caught placed securely in between her hands. "First chalk, and now a freaking encyclopedia?"

"Seeing you wouldn't be affected by a chalk anymore because you catch the chalk even when you are sleeping-" Sakura smirked at the thought, "-I thought that something bigger would wake you up. Apparently, it did. I'll need something bigger next class, won't I?" Sakura glared at her teacher while she gave an evil laugh.

"Naruto," she called out to new student who's eyes were fixed on Sakura, "please sit beside that girl who just caught 10 cm thick encyclopedia. Her name is Haruno Sakura."

Naruto walked to the seat beside Sakura and smiled at her, which was throughly ignored. She buried her hands and fell asleep again, leaving sweatdropping Naruto alone. Naruto looked at her with strange smile on his face, which Ino noticed immediately and smirked at. The school was going to be interesting.

_'I found you, Haruno Sakura_.'

--

--

"May I ask you the reason why you are following me?" asked now annoyed Sakura, glaring at the blonde haired new kid in front of her. He had his grin again, his hands behind his head, blue eyes laughing. He had followed Sakura all day, and she truly was tempted to kill the new kid right now. The only reason she didn't was because of the fact that his fanclub will be way too troublesome, since it included the school bitch, Aori. She really was not in mood for another suspension because of beating bunch of girls and a new student, thank you very much.

"I told you I need to talk to you. You kept ignoring me, so I'll follow you until you talk to me!" said Naruto, enjoying this much more than he should. He really should just get to the point already, since there was no point of keeping this so-called-amazing secret, but this pink-haired girl turned out to be so much more entertaining than he thought she should be.

When he saw the picture of Haruno Sakura, he thought that it was going to be so boring. The girl in the picture looked like a doll, pretty and fragile, probably chasing around boys that they called 'hot'. He counted as people who they thought 'hot' and no doubt that this girl thought 'lucky' to have him, given the situation, inseperable to her.

The girl in front of her, however, was proven nothing like what he thought she should be. She was cold, but fierce at the same time. She was genius, if solving an equation that he saw glimpse of in Tsunade's textbook which was meant for Konoha University student, university that came hand in hand with Yale, Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, etc., was any indication. Naruto was sure that only reason why she didn't go into the math department in Konoha University was because of her behavior in class. It was also easy to guess that she was seen one of the most dangerous people in the school and was afraid by many girls and guys in the school, but unfortunately, that didn't keep the guys from ogling at her legs and curves whenever they had chance. It was something that he was willing to fix.

"I am talking to you as we speak, idiot," said Sakura, her arms crossed in front of her, emerald eyes glaring daggers at Naruto who was slightly intimidated by death aura that was comning from this petite girl in front of him. "But, since I think that I will die of annoyance if you keep annoy the hell out of me, I will listen to whatever you are going to say." She lifted her chin towards him as a gesture that she was willing to listen. "Shoot."

"I can't exactly say it here... wanna go somewhere more, I don't know, private?" He asked, finally happy that she was willing to listen to him. Although, annoying the hell out of her was pretty fun too. "Now why would it need to be private?"

"Because it's going to attract people's attraction, and from what I noticed, you don't like attraction. It's up to you, really." Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands into his pockets. Sakura glared at him, tapped her foot in thinking, and in matter of seconds, she lead him towards a grass field that was behind the school.

--

--

The back of the school was simply...amazing. The soft, green grass looked so inviting to lay down and cherry blossom tree above provided nice shade. Naruto took one cherry blossom that fell from the tree and observed it. He touched petals and wondered if Sakura's hair was as soft as this cherry blossom petals. They were certainly the same colors.

While Naruto was observing the cherry blossom in his hand, Sakura sat on the grass, her back supported by the cherry blossom tree. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. If basketball was was sport that made Sakura excited, than this place was one of the only places where Sakura was truly in peace. She took in the chilly, yet fresh air in and breathed softly, momentarily forgetting about the blonde haired boy.

When Sakura sat on the grass and closed her eyes, Naruto couldn't take her eyes off of her. There was something about her that draw people's gaze in. Every movement that she made looked like graceful traditional dance. When her eyes were closed, he didn't dare to speak, afraid that he might shatter this peaceful moment that she had to herself. A cherry blossom fell from the tree and landed on her face, sliding down just above her lips. He blushed furiously at the sight, although, later on, he wondered what made him blush furiously.

Sakura opened her emerald eyes and looked at Naruto, her peacefulness now shattered as she realized that she had unwanted guest in her peace chamber. Naruto gulped as she fixed her cold eyes on him, and him only. He found the attention very scary, yet was proud of himself at getting the attention of pink goddess in front of him.

"Shoot."

Naruto took a deep breath. He didn't know where to begin. Maybe start from the story which brought this situation? It was troublesome, every generation of Uzumaki's, to explain the situation without being treated like an idiot or be placed in hospital for head injury. Naruto thought of how to explain it while ago, counted the situation thousands of times, and came up with a conclusion to just ask her out. After all, he thought that it was brainless-stupid-boy-chasing girl that he was partenered up with. But no, it turns out that his genius plan wouldn't work because she was far from ordinary. So that plan was out the window.

"Um...do you know the story of seller and goddess?"

He really hoped this would work out.

* * *

**_Nobody ever told him that serving a master was a piece of cake._**

**_Nobody ever told him that serving a master was a road to hell, too. _**

**_Then again, nobody knew that his master would be Haruno Sakura._**

* * *

"Hey! Don't move! I can't practice if my target is moving!"

"But Sakura-chan, don't you think you'll get better if target is moving-"

"But I'm not good at this yet, so you can't move otherwise it will be even more painful for you. You don't want that, do you?" Sakura gave Naruto a sickly sweet smile that made back of his hair stood up. He immediately returned the grin, although more nervous than Sakura's, and froze up in his position, afraid that it will be even more painful like his new master says. He tried calling her master, but Sakura immediately kicked his ass and told him that she didn't want to be called 'master' because it sounded kinky. Naruto blushed furiously when Sakura came up with descriptive speech about when you can use that word 'master'. It involved chains, handcuffs, whip, etc.

When Sakura heard that Naruto was going to be her slave because of some ancient story, she didn't believe him. She wasn't one to fantasize about hot guy turning out to be her destined soulmate or something, and she didn't find it hot that a guy, who was suppposedly cute, was her slave. In fact, she thought it was pain in the ass. She tried calling the mental hospital facility in Konoha, but it turned out that, no, he wasn't lying and no, this crazy perverted 'sensei' of him knew the story and even showed her a proof: a contract signed by her anscestors. No matter how crazy and ridiculous it sounds, all Harunos' and Uzumakis' have save signatures from generation to generation. So, yes, she was stuck forever with a guy she didn't even know all that well.

She decided to make use out of this situation. She now had volunteering, self-sufficient, moving training and sparring partner. Naruto told the class that he loved good fight, and she was willing to give him a good one at that. She was happy that, finally, there was a very good sparring partner who will be with her for 24/7. All the people in the school was a bore in martial art, including her best friend Ino who had absolutely no interest in martial arts. No matter how strange the situation is, she wasn't about to waste the good chance that came up.

Right now, she was trying a new technique on Naruto, taught by Naruto too. He was always eager to teach her new technique, born teacher she might add, and was happy when she mastered the technique when she only saw it once. However, the trying out part was always the most painful one, not to mention the new technique that she was going to try can make the opponent even break their arm with one touch. If she succeeded, which he didn't doubt she will, he was looking at maybe 2 or more broken bones in his body. Although he healed very quickly because of the curse of Nine Tailed Fox that went around in Uzumaki family, it didn't mean that he could heal in one second. The process was still very painful.

Sakura gave him a smirk and Naruto smiled nervously. Sakura ran towards him and Naruto closed his eyes for the pain that was to come. Sakura was about to put Naruto under headlock, the first thing she needed to do in order to succeed the technique, when the door opened and revealed Naruto's fanclub. They screamed when they saw Sakura 'hugging' Naruto and started throwing things at her.

"SAKURA HARUNO! JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARY DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HUG NARUTO-SAMA!"

"Wha-"

"Che."

Sakura snorted and started to catch and dodge things that they threw at her, which included encyclopedia, knife, fork, basketball, tennis ball, scissors, ect. She looked at them smugly, asking them silently if they had more to throw at her.

"What are you guys doing?"

A voice came from the entrance, revealing Hinata Hyuga, the most wanted girl in the school voted by guys. Her soft smiles and amazing curves had captured many boys, and her gentle personality had reached the hearts of many. Her shyness only added her cuteness, and there was certain confidence that she had whenever she was doing what she believed was right. Her indigo hair was combed back and tied at the end, her uniform straight and wore properly. Her posture was graceful and confident as she stepped inside the dojo and made her way towards fangirls that surrounded Sakura with sharp and heavy objects.

"It is not right for people with weapons-" Sakura and Naruto inwardly snorted at that, "-to attack someone who has absolutely no defence against herself!" She stood in front of Sakura and Naruto and put her arms at her side, as if that would protect them from the so-called weapons. "As the President of Disciplinary Commitee, I will not allow such act to be performed by fellow students."

"But Hinata-sama!"

"I will not take 'buts', thank you."

The fangirls, knowing that they won't have chance with Hinata-sama who had so many fanboys which included some very wealthy ones, grumbled in annoyance and backed out, not forgetting to glare at Sakura who was smirking behind them. When one of them glared at her even harder and mouthed 'we'll be back', she flipped her off and mouthed 'try it'. The girls fumed at the sight and ran away, stomping.

"Well, that's taken care of-" Sakura was cut off by Naruto running towards her. "N-Naruto? What?"

He took her hand into his and looked at the scratch that extended from her index finger all the way up to her wrists. It was bleeding pretty heavily by his standards, and he wasn't the one to exaggerate in terms of bruises and scars. Sakura quickly tried to get her hand out of his grip, but he held on to it firmly yet gently.

"When did you get it?" asked Naruto while eyeing the scar with his blue eyes. His gaze was making Sakura feel very uncomfortable because she wasn't the one to be focused by caring attention.

"I-It's nothing. It'll heal if you give it time." Sakura stuttered slightly, and tried to snatch her hand out of his, but didn't succeed like first time.

He ripped the part of his shirt that he was wearing and wrapped it on her scratch. His calloused hands were so gentle on her scratch, she watched Naruto's concentrated expression in gentle stare. His eyebrows were furrowed, slight frown on his face when the bandage didn't wrap like he thought it would be. He finally smiled and looked up. Sakura looked at the piece of cloth that was wrapped in sloppy, but in a way that the cloth wouldn't fall off. The blood was able to be seen even with the white cloth, but it was still better than nothing.

"Sorry, it's kind of sloppy. We should go see school nurse first." He scratched his head at her poorly bandaged hand and reminded himself how to do better bandages so he can help her better.

Sakura looked at the cloth wrapping her hand, looked at Naruto again, and looked at her hand. "Hey, Naruto?" Naruto immediately looked up and met her face.

"Thank you."

She gave him a small, but gentle smile with her emerald eyes warm, not cold or fire for once. The smile that graced on her full lips and eyelashes that covered the emerald eyes like it was shy, pink locks hanging from her face was enough to make his heart stop for a moment. At that moment, he didn't doubt that she was descendent from goddess.

"U-um..."

The couples' silent moment was ended by a small, shy voice. Their head immediately turned towards the source of the voice, which was none other than Hyuga Hinata, meddling with her fingers as it was her habit to do so when she was nervous. Small blush on her cute face, her lavender eyes looking downward, her lips in a nervous, but gentle smile was enough to make Sakura believe that, yes, she was the prettiest and cutest girl in the school.

"Oh yeah, thank you for what you did back there, um..."

"H-Hyuga H-Hin-nata."

"...Hinata."

Hinata looked up at Naruto but once met with his blue eyes, blushed even more and meddled with her fingers furiously and Sakura vaguely wondered if she was going to have a seizure. Sakura didn't fail to notice that her lavender eyes flicked to her once and held emotiont that she was familiar with. Naruto went up to her and asked her if she was feeling okay. When she saw Naruto's face so close towards her, her breathing accelerated and she started to blush in seven shades of red.

"I...I...I'm-m..." She didnt' finish her response and fainted, leaving Naruto to catch her, dumbfounded.

"What are you doing? Let's get her to the nurse's office." Sakura commanded Naruto, who was still looking at the girl in his arms like she was the weirdest creature in the world.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

While Naruto and Sakura ran to the nurse's office, Sakura couldn't help but glancing at Hinata Hyuga, who had something in her eyes when she looked at her. It was something Sakura could easily place and has seen so many times, but couldn't exactly understand why Hinata would look at her like that. Sakura, she thought, was just another ordinary if not a bit scarier than other girls in the school, but Hinata was the princess of the school, adored by everyone, including the teachers. Sakura just couldn't understand why.

'Oh, well,' she thought, 'that doesn't matter right now. We should get her to the nurse's office already.'

* * *

**_If Sakura knew how it would turn out, _**

**_she would've cut the ties with him long time ago._**

**_Then her heart wouldn't hurt as much now._**

* * *

"U-um, c-could you please call N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, Naruto! Your girlfriend is here!"

"I'm telling you, she is not my girlfriend!"

Naruto ran up to stuttering Hyuga who he became very friendly with over the past few months after the incident with his fangirls. His fanclub didn't give up on him yet, but they were much more accepting that Naruto was hanging out with Hinata who was the school princess. They thought it was well-matched couple, the best with the best. It was much more acceptable than Naruto hanging out with that pink-haired bitch.

When Naruto shouted that 'she is not my girlfriend', Hinata couldn't help but frown inwardly. After all the times they spent together, he still couldn't see her as more than a friend. He would deny, each and everytime if someone told them that they would make a fine couple. He would laugh and say that Hinata deserves much more than him. She wondered if there was finer boy out there that she wanted more than this blonde man standing in front of her. She seriously doubted it. Granted, today, she finally mustered up the courage to go up to the boy and ask him out on a movie. It was now or never.

Sakura looked at Naruto who was talking with Hinata. She couldn't help but notice that they make a fine couple, probably one of the cutest she has ever seen. She looked away, unable to stop the pain in her heart and pang of jealousy towards school's princess. She buried her head and attempted to sleep, only to find out that her mind was unable to stop certain blonde haired person from appearing in her mind.

She knew that, over the past few months (exactly 6 months and 3 weeks), she had grown immense liking towards her slave. She dismissed it as a small crush back then, thinking that she needed to be in contact with boys more. But after awhile, she knew that it wasn't a simple crush and probably would linger in her heart for a pretty long time, maybe until the day she falls in love.

Ino looked at her friend with knowing stare. She knew that Sakura loves Naruto. It was so obvious with the way her dull emerald eyes lighten up whenever he is around. She also knew how much pain she was whenever she saw Hinata and Naruto together, talking like how lovers would. Her emerald eyes would be sparkling with tears that she knew Sakura was holding back. Whenever she saw that look on her best friend's eyes, she wanted to kick and punch Naruto Uzumaki and his 'friend', Hinata Hyuga. Popularity be damned.

Ino saw Sakura attempting to sleep and grinded her teeths together. Her friend needed to find love in her life, and when she finds it, this is what she gets? The world was just so unfair to her best friend, who may seem strong on outside but had heart of angel inside. She was easily bruised and hurt, and she knew that one little comment could break her. Ino clenched her fists, her nails digging on the back of her hand. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she forced a smile and looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Huh?" said girl looked up and saw her best friend grinning.

"Let's hang out today. It's Friday, and I know that my mom's shop is having a huge sale. She'll be so glad to see you, not to mention we can go to Hokage Tower after and shop there too."

"Um...okay...?"

Ino huffed in anger. "Come on, it's been forever since we hung out and all you can say is 'okay'?" Sakura smirked at this. "You can do so much better than that, Sakura."

"Okay, then." Sakura fully turned to face her best friend and looked at her with mocking smile. "I'm so honored to be within your prescence, your highness. It is great pleasure to spend time with you, shopping and getting dragged from stores to stores and listening to you chat about boys-"

"That is enough!" Ino punched Sakura playfully on the arm. "You will receive a death penalty for such behavior. I will deliver your punishment at 6 o'clock in Yamanaka shop. Be there and don't be late. Wear something nice, for it will be your last time wearing such clothes."

"Oh no!" said Sakura, gaping like a fish in mock horror, "I can't believe it! I'll be there, Your Highness, in the best possible clothes I can find for it will be the last time I will wear them. How will my death penalty proceed, Your Highness?"

"Your death penalty would be to try on every clothes that I choose you to wear until you are exhausted. Then, you will pay for our dinner and all the snacks along the way." Ino pointed her finger on Sakura, "And remember, _every_ clothes that I choose you to wear."

Sakura gulped at this. Last time Ino said that, she made her wear from gothic style to slutty style, and at least 10 outfits for each style. She's going to stay there for awhile. Maybe she'll get home at Saturday night. She didn't think it was impossible. Shopping plus Ino equals _everything is possible. _

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura whipped her head around to see grinning blonde, waving frantically, his blue eyes dancing. He waved at her and motioned her to come over to them. Sakura cocked her head to the right, confusion written all over her face. Behind Naruto, Hinata was looking at him with same confusion written on her elegant face.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura placed a hand at her right hip and leaned on to her left, looking at Naruto with curiosity.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had time today. Hinata said there's a movie that looks good and wanted to know if I wanted to go. It's action movie, the genre that you like! Wanna come?"

Hinata's heart shattered at her comment. He thought she was talking about friendly outing between friends. He hasn't grasped her meaning at all! Moreover, he was inviting Haruno Sakura, the ice princess, on their date! Hinata looked at Sakura who's eyes were now cold and calculation as she looked at school princess. It was at that moment that Hinata realized, no matter what, she could never out beauty Sakura. With her eyes cold and calculating, her confidence radiating off from every movement and the way she held herself was proof enough. She stared down at Hinata with a gaze of a goddess, even though she herself was unaware of the effect she had with mere gaze.

But admitting that Sakura was, indeed very beautiful, had not faltered her resolution to make Naruto hers. She knew that Naruto wasn't type of person to like someone just because of their look, and dare she say it, she wasn't that bad herself. She knew that she wasn't quiet icy with people as the girl in front of her, and knew that she had quite of amount of fanboys trailing her behind. There was no way that she was losing the most beautiful man in the world to ice princess. Hinata looked at Sakura, daring for her to accept the invitation. Sakura only smirked at her poor attempt to threaten her, and Hinata immediately felt all the hope rushing out of her. There was no way she could threaten a girl who intimidated her with a mere smirk and a look.

"Nah, I'm going shopping with Ino today. Trust me, shopping with her is much more tiring than sparring with you for 5 straight hours. At least I enjoy that." She shook her head in mock horror and smirked subtly at Hinata who had hope and determination in her lavender eyes. "She'll kill me if I cancel it now." Sakura once again looked at Naruto, who looked disappointed. He gave Sakura the best puppy look he could muster.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt your date with princess, now do I?" Sakura smirked and walked away, her pink hair like soft waves following her. Hinata could imagine Sakura walking through palace with that same posture while all the servants in the way would bow to her. It wasn't very hard thing to do, Hinata thought, to imagine that. It was almost ridiculously too easy.

"I'm telling you, she's not my girlfriend!" Naruto let a frustrated growl and turned to look at Hinata, "Why won't anyone understand that we're just friends? People are stupid, right Hinata?"

'Why can't you understand that I want this much more than a mere friendship?' Right now, she wanted nothing more than to grab that boy's shoulders and shake them until her intention was seen. Why couldn't he understand?

"S-sure, Naruto-kun..." Hinata put on a fake smile though she was torn and hurt inside.

"So, today at 5 o'clock?" Naruto looked at Hinata who was still fidgeting and playing with her fingers.

"Um, y-y-yes, 5 o'clock would be nice. L-Let's m-me-eet at the m-movie theatre." Hinata blushed, the realization that she was having a date with Naruto crashing into her all at once. Her mind was frequently wondering what to wear, what kind of make-up, if he'll actually like make-up at all...

But as she looked at the boy grinning and talking about something including martial arts and ramen, she wondered if she was able to survive if her heart pounded at the mere thought of going to a date with him.

It was going to be...interesting, to say the least.

--

--

"Sakura! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying, Ino!"

"If you don't get out this second, I will kill you!"

"Okay! Fine!"

Ino huffed in anger. When she said that Sakura was going to try on _every_ clothes that she picked out for her, she meant it, every word of it. Right now, Sakura was trying out a casual clothes that Ino picked. She said she knows it will look good on her, and that it went really good with her hair. Sakura sighed in happiness as she saw the clothes, for Ino finally picked out clothing that she will wear after she bought.

"Sakura!"

"Okay!"

When Sakura came out, Ino looked at her best friend in satisfaction. Sakura was wearing neon pink jumpsuit that reached right under her chest. For bottom, Sakura was wearing light blue jeans that clung to her thighs and loose at the end with stylish rips on the thigh and knees. Sakura's long, pink hair was in high ponytail and baseball cap was adorned on her head. Sakura's lips were in smirk as she looked at Ino.

"Like it?"

"Love it."

Ino quickly threw another set of clothing for Sakura, who caught it easily. Sakura could only sigh at Ino, who looked very annoyed.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and wear them! We do not have all day!"

"Yes, Your Highness," said Sakura in mocking tone, which resulted smirk from Yamanaka Princess.

"Hurry up and get inside!"

As she went inside the fitting room, she couldn't help but wonder why she agreed to this whole shopping idea.

_'I guess...I kinda missed this.'_

"SAKURA!"

'Maybe not.'

--

--

"Ino, you are killing me." Sakura groaned and looked at her best friend, who was sipping out her Cinnamon Latte happily while smiling at her pink haired friend. She put the mug down and began eating her coffee cake.

"I'm not killing you. I am putting you out of your misery."

"Who said I'm miserable?" Sakura snorted and took a bite out of chocolate chunk cookie that she bought. She groaned at the melting goodness inside her mouth. She'll never get sick of chocolate.

"Everyone knows how stupid you are when it comes to fashion."

"Hey, I'm not stupid! I'm just..." Sakura paused, looking for the right word, "...inexperienced."

"Yeah. Sure." Ino flipped her cell phone and smiled. Sakura smirked.,

"Aw... is it Shikamaru again? He never stops texting you no matter how troublesome it is, huh?" Sakura dodged flying forks coming at her with practiced ease. She caught one of the knife that was inches away from her face.

"That was dangerous," she said, putting the knife down, smirk still on her face.

"Obviously it wasn't dangerous enough to wipe that smirk off of your face," Ino started texting to her boyfriend, "Besides, I knew you would catch it."

Sakura smiled at Ino, who looked very happy that her boyfriend texted her no matter how lazy he was. It meant a lot to Ino who knew how lazy her boyfriend was. Sakura could tell Ino was happily in love and didn't want that to change anytime soon. 'It must feel nice,' thought Sakura, 'to love someone who loves you back'. Sakura sighed and looked out the window, atempting to get grinning blonde boy out of her mind. She was looking out the window, staring at nothing, when Sakura saw two familiar figures sitting in the restaurant that was across.

Hinata and Naruto.

Just her luck to see them here.

Sakura smiled sadly at Naruto, who looked very happy and was currently chatting to Hinata about something enthusiastically. Hinata was smiling, although she could see it was slightly forced. No doubt Naruto was talking about ramen again. Hinata looked at Naruto with shy but happy look until her face changed. She looked determined, in Sakura's eyes, to do something and Sakura could see her delicate fingers clenching and unclenching, contemplating to do somehting or not.

Sakura literally felt her jaw drop to the ground when she saw Hinata pulling Naruto closer. Naruto leaned in, obviously confused, and Hinata kissed him, full on the lips.

Sakura felt like pain was consuming her entire being. She thought she died at that moment, when Hinata kissed him and Naruto didn't do jackshit to stop. Of course, why would he? She was perfect for him and everyone thought they should go out. Sakura took her eyes from the scene, giving the couple privacy she felt that they deserve, although they weren't aware of the audience.

"Hey, Ino, I'm gonna go and look around, okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean-"

"Come on," Sakura smirked, but Ino could see that it was utterly fake. "I need to gain more experience like you said. I'll just be at Levis or something. Come when you're done texting." Sakura winked and left, leaving stunned Ino behind. Ino looked at Sakura's retrieving figure.

"I wonder what that was about?" Ino whispered to no one.

--

--

To say that Naruto was shocked was an understatement of century.

He was..._really_ shocked.

Super duper freaking really very very shocked.

Hinata Hyuga just kissed him.

On the lips.

How was he supposed to react to this?

--

--

Hinata was shocked.

She just kissed Naruto Uzumaki, the man of her dream, full on the lips, in public place.

Her dad was going to have a rampage when he finds out.

Then again, he doesn't need to.

The kissed lasted for only about 5 seconds, but to Hinata, it felt like 50 years. His lips were soft, surprisingly, and was just so...perfect. Very Naruto-like.

Just the way she liked it.

She pulled away, looked at Naruto, who was still very much shocked. And confused.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto turned his head.

"I love you," said Hinata, looking at him with determination and love and so much care, that Naruto just got sucked into the intenity of lavender pool.

It was the he realized what she said.

"I...uh..."

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

**_That night, moonlight shined down on both of them._**

**_They were far away, their emotions torn apart, their thoughts everywhere._**

**_Although, they were much more connected than they would've imagined._**

* * *

Sakura cried all last night.

She managed to take the mask and happily enjoy the shopping, and she truly did enjoy it. She actually thought that she was over it, and that she would erase that...scene from her mind. She really believed that she got over it. When she came back home with at least 10 clothes squashed in each shopping bag, at least 6 bags in her hand, she cried. She cried all night silently, her eyes red and puffy, and by the time she was done crying, it was 2 o'clock in the morning. It was good thing that her parents weren't here, because it would've been quite troublesome for them to see their normally cold daughter crying her heart out, all because of some boy that has been in her life for only 6 months.

When she was done crying, she composed herself, took a shower and went to bed. She slept all day, occasionally eating cereal with fruit yogurt and sleeping again. By Saturday evening, she slept total of 16 hours of sleep and she was recharged. She believed that she had courage to face Naruto and Hinata's laughing and affectionate scene without breaking down. 'I'll get over it,' she thought. She smiled and put on clothes that Ino bought for her yesterday. Because she was in dire need of training clothes, Ino grudgingly 'wasted her money' on buying comfortable sweat pants and matching hoodie for her.

She went outside, to her favorite gym. In this time, there were absolutely no people there because of the receptionist. With her fiery temper and violence whenever things didn't go her way, she drived out all the customers except for Sakura. Sakura had absolutely no idea why the gym owner used her as receptionist. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'None of my business.'

She walked in to the building and smiled as she saw Mai there, sitting with her nose on the book. She tapped the desk and immediately, Mai looked up. Mai smiled back.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Hey, Mai. Is the place empty?"

"You bet. All nice and clean for you, my dear. I'll make sure no one comes in when you are using it, too." Mai than started looking behind her and Sakura asked her why.

"Where's the Uzumaki kid?"

Sakura could feel a pang of pain in her heart, but she ignored it. Her mind flashed back to the kissing scene she saw yesterday. She forced a smile.

"He's on a date, probably. Got a new girlfriend."

Mai raised her eyebrow. She saw the way that kid looks at Sakura and could tell that the kid had a little more feeling than friendship for pink-haired girl. It was very idiotic how nobody caught on it yet. To her eyes, Uzumaki was practically yelling to the whole world, advertising with big flashing sign that he liked Sakura Haruno.

"Well," she shrugged and gave Sakura her locker key, "Just don't break the sandbag again. I had to lie to hag about that, and it wasn't enjoyable experience."

Sakura flashed a smile, her sorrow forgotten. "You bet." She picked up her key and ran to the door, before flashing a mischevious grin towards Mai.

"I'll make a nice big hole!"

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

She quickly avoided the objects and got inside. She giggled.

Mai was so fun to be with.

--

Sakura practiced all the moves that Naruto taught her, besides the one that she knew already. Sweat dripped on the side of her face and trailed down her pale, long neck. The tanktop she was wearing under the hoodie was wet with sweat, her sweat already thrown on the ground. She punched the air and started to breath in and out, calming her adrenaline down. She closed her eyes and sat, cross-legged, and started meditating. Her breathing came slow, in and out, like a soft melody, her chest going up and down with each breath.

"I know you are there, whoever you are."

When nobody came out, she opened her emerald eyes and glared at the spot where she knew there was someone. Sakura got irritated. She thought that Mai didn't let anyone in inside when she was in the dojo!

"Get out, now."

The figure came out of its shadow.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?"

--

--

What the hell was he doing here?

Wasn't he supposed to be in a date with Hinata, hugging and kissing and doing whatever things that couples do?

So why in the fucking was he here, in front of her, making her world collapse?

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto, and walked up to Sakura. Sakura was almost tempted to tell him to stay away, but figured that it would seem suspicious. She couldn't have that. She simply closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. In and out.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" asked Sakura, never meeting his eyes, her eyes still closed.

"I was looking for you."

That comment alone made her heart beat fast and have butterflies inside her stomach. She tried to calm her beating heart by breathing technique that she knew was handy, but surprisingly, it didn't work. 'Of course', she thought. 'Everything about Naruto defies law of nature'.

"And why were you looking for me?" She asked, proud of the fact that her voice wasn't stuttering and giving away any signs that she was nervous. Wait, why in the world would she be nervous?

"I..." She heard Naruto sigh and sitting beside her. She could feel his body warmth, and realized that he wasn't sitting much far away. She gulped inwardly.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, yesterday..."

Oh God. He was going to tell her that he was going out with Hinata and seek her permission because she was his master. He probably thought that he was betraying her by going out with a girl and spending time, dating her or something. Sakura knew that Naruto was completely capable of thinking that way.

"I was with Hinata and she asked me something..."

Sakura's heart clenched. She held back tears that she knew was forming under her eyelids, and prayed to Kami that he couldn't see it.

"She said... she said that she loved me..."

So her suspicions were true. Of course, it is. What did she think?

That maybe Naruto wasn't going out with Hinata afterall, and what she saw was just hallucination?

She couldn't deny that, yes, deep inside, she wished that it was just an illusion.

Guess it's not.

"I..."

"Go for it, Naruto," said Sakura, her eyes now opened and looking at his face, but not his eyes. Her smile tight and fake, Naruto noticed.

"Huh?"

"Go for it! You have no idea how many boys would kill to be in your spot. Hinata's school princess! I really have no idea why she would ask out a baka like you," she smirked with tinge of sadness, "but I guess she just has really weird taste. Go for it, Naruto. You guys make a good couple anyways."

Naruto looked at Sakura, unexplainable expression on his face. Sakura looked at him back, but not into his eyes, for fear of her true feelings getting discovered.

"Sakura-chan, I love you."

Sakura felt her world crash down.

Did he actually say the words that she thought he said? Did he actually just say that he loved her? Haruno Sakura and not Hinata Hyuga?

No, she must be hearing things.

"Sakura-chan, I love you."

Maybe not.

She desperately wanted to say 'I love you'. She wanted to hug him, kiss him and say that she loved him too. She wanted to do all of that.

But she couldn't.

Hinata was so much better for him, so much more qualified to love him, to receive his love.

Besides, how hurt would Hinata be when she finds out that Naruto didn't love her back?

Although she didn't know the girl, she didn't want to hurt her.

She knows that Naruto is just merely confused with her feelings. For long-term, she knew that he and Hinata would make so much better life of a couple. She should let him go. He isn't the only guy in this world, right? She'll find someone else. For now, she should let go.

But it was hard.

Damn, she was selfish. She couldn't even let go of someone she love for their happiness.

Sometimes, she just hated herself.

She gulped her sorrow down. She won't cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't-"

"Look me in the eye and say that."

Sakura looked at him, shocked, and made mistake of looking him in the eye. She quickly turned her head away from him and looked anywhere but Naruto.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked like she wanted to cry, her form trembling, her teeth biting down her lips hard.

She felt two strong hands gently, but forcefully turn her head.

She tried to resist, but Naruto was too strong. She cursed inwardly.

"Sakura-chan, look at me."

Sakura was now face to face with Naruto, but her eyes still weren't meeting with Naruto's. Naruto growled in frustration.

"I SAID LOOK AT ME!"

Sakura, shocked with the fact that Naruto shouted at her, looked at him. Naruto, not passing the moment, locked her emerald eyes into his blue eyes.

"Do you really not love me?"

Sakura's lips trembled.

"I-"

"Do you really want me to get out of this room right now and never come back? Do you want me to go out with Hinata, a girl who I do not love?"

"I-"

"Do you not want me to love you? Hug you? Kiss you?"

"N-"

"Do you hate me? Do you not like me? "

"Sh-"

"Can you honestly say that all you've ever felt for me was never beyond friendship?"

Sakura couldn't take it. She exploded.

"NO, OKAY! I DO LOVE YOU!"

Sakura looked at Naruto, fuming with anger. She vaguely realized that he let go of her face when she said 'I love you'.

"I do love you. I do want you to hug me. I do want you to kiss me, and I do want you to love me. I do not want you to go out with Hinata Hyuga, and I do not want to see you guys kissing or hugging each other. I don't want any of that. But..."

"No but," said Naruto, lifting Sakura's face with his fingers.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," Sakura felt drop of tear sliding down her face. "But-"

"Than that's all it matters."

Naruto kissed her, rough and hard. His lips were demanding, but gentle at the same time. He nibbled on Sakura's bottom lip and Sakura granted access. He thursted his tongue inside her warm cavern, tasting her and devouring her mouth. She moaned at the sensation and gripped on Naruto's shirt to support herself. Naruto's hands moved to her hair and waist, fully wrapping her and molding her into his boyd. He drew her even closer, growling, as if she could get any closer than she was right now. Sakura's grip on his shirt loosened and wrapped around Naruto's neck.

Naruto finally pulled away, breathing heavily, looking down at his master.

"It doesn't matter what you think about this relatiopnship. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of this relationship"

Naruto gave light peck on Sakura's lips.

"If you love me, than that's all it matters."

Sakura smiled, more beautifully than ever, her joyfulness practically radiating from her form. She dived in for another kiss, and wasn't disappointed.

* * *

**_It doesn't matter what happened next._**

**_What does matter is that they love each other,_**

**_And that this story is happy ending._**

**_T_****_hat's all it matters._**

* * *


End file.
